Many organic wastes are produced every year, including organic wastes which contain organically and inorganically bound inorganic contaminants such as metals, silicates, halogens and sulfur, or organic wastes which are hazardous or toxic. The hydrocarbons in these organic wastes could be potential sources of highly caloric carbon compounds which could be utilized as chemical or energy resources. Such wastes include organic and organometallic materials. Examples of such organic wastes include plastics, polymers, coke wastes, petroleum residuals, tires, and pesticides.
Currently, many of these organic wastes are disposed in landfills or by incineration. However, disposal of organic wastes in landfills and by incineration has become an increasingly difficult problem because of diminishing availability of disposal space, strengthened governmental regulations, and the growing public awareness of the impact of the disposal of hazardous and non-hazardous waste upon the environment. Release of organic wastes to the environment can contaminate air and water supplies thereby diminishing the quality of life in the affected populations.
Furthermore, disposal of these organic wastes without producing valuable products or reclaiming valuable components constitutes an economic loss of valuable chemical resources.
To minimize the environment and economic effects associated with the disposal of organic wastes, methods must be developed to convert these organic wastes into useful and benign substances.